a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel 2-thio-1,3-dithiolane compound and a method for its preparation.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The 1,3-dithiolane ring system is known (Ring Index, No. 138). Illustrative is the compound 4,5-dimethyl-1,3-dithiolane-2-thione, described by Iqbal and Owen, J. Chem. Soc. 1030 (1960); Overberger and Drucker, J. Org. Chem. 29, 360 (1964).